In this art, when a feed dog automatically moves a fabric under a needle, the fabric is pressed by a presser foot just before it is sewn. Because friction exists between the fabric and the presser foot, a problem often takes place in that the fabric cannot be moved smoothly. To overcome this problem, a slippery material such as Teflon (TM) is attached to the bottom surface of the presser foot. Alternatively, a lubricating oil is applied to the bottom surface of the presser foot. Although the friction between the presser foot and the fabric is reduced by these methods, the cost of sewing the fabric is largely increased due to the Teflon (TM) or the lubricating oil added. Also, because a conventional sewing machine lacks a guide for the fabric, the lines along which the fabric is to be stitched must be marked on the fabric prior to stitching. Furthermore, if the fabric is sewn by an unskilled worker, the stitched lines may deviate from the marked lines.